Take Me Home
by wwfanz
Summary: This is one of the few stories I have written in more than one sitting. It features Kimberly Hart after she awoke from a coma.


Kimberly Hart slowly awakes in an unfamiliar environment, with people she does not recognize. She looks down and sees an IV in her left arm, becoming alarmingly frightened. Feeling discomfort in her face, Kim raises her right arm to find a tube in her nose. The nurse comes in and sees her in extreme fear, trying to rip out the IV.

"Ma'am, please don't do that!" The nurse yells, as she and the two guys in the room rush over and hold her back. "I'm gonna ask you to please not do that."

Kim looked up at the three in fear. "Who are you all?"

The two men and the woman in the corner stop and stare at each other, as the nurse goes to tell the doctor that Kim is awake. The younger, taller man sits in the chair next to Kimberly's hospital bed and holds her hand as she slowly pulls away in fright. "I was going to be your brother-in-law." He watches Kim's eyes almost pop out of her head. "That is, until the accident."

"What accident? Is Tommy okay?" Kimberly seemed very concerned and peered forward.

"Tommy? Who is Tommy? Your fiancé was in a car accident on the way to the wedding." The second man explains as Kim is trying to take it all in.

The woman stands up, walks over and sits at the end of the bed. "You were in the next car and you've been in a coma for about nine years."

"Nine years? Wow." Kim is still overwhelmed and trying to take it all in. "I don't want to sound unfaithful, but I don't remember having a fiancé. The last thing I remember was my boyfriend, Tommy and I together having a picnic in the park."

The older man asks the other two to leave and Kim starts to get uneasy. "Kimberly, there is no Tommy. You've been in a coma for nine years. You're going to confuse your dreams from your coma state with things that actually happened." He explained, puzzling Kim. "I'll be back later to catch you up."

"Okay." Kim says, beginning to distrust this man she doesn't even recognize. She puts on a fake smile as he kisses her forehead and walks out of the room. "Tommy's not real?"

Kimberly sees a familiar backpack on the floor, next to her bed. She pulls her legs off the bed as they hit the cold floor. Leaning over she grabs the bag and flings it onto the bed. Kim unzips the backpack and just sees her change of clothes for gymnastics. She then spots a piece of paper and reads it. "I made the Pan Global Games?" After becoming overjoyed, Kim then becomes disheartened that she can't remember anything about the competition. Kimberly looks over both shoulders, making sure no one else is in the room. She reaches into the bag to find her secret compartment that held her power morpher. Needing it to prove to herself that she is not crazy. However, she found nothing.

The doctor unexpectedly walks into the room, which makes Kimberly hurry to hide her backpack under her bed. "You sure are lively for someone who's been asleep for nine years." He looks Kim over; to make sure she is physically okay.

"Doctor, this may be crazy but I have to ask." She leans forward, as does he. "Have you heard of the Power Rangers?"

He begins to chuckle, but stops himself as Kim becomes embarrassed. "My dear, the Power Rangers protect the universe from evil. There isn't anyone who hasn't heard of them." The doctor writes something down on Kimberly's chart.

"Well do you know who any of the Power Rangers are?" The doctor begins to chuckle again but Kim puts her hand on his arm, which makes him abruptly stop. "It's very important." Before the doctor could answer, Kim notices the television. "Aisha?" A special on Africa was airing on the Discovery Channel.

"Yes Kimberly. That is Aisha Campbell. She hosts several television specials to help increase awareness of the animal situation in Africa." The doctor walks over and turns off the TV.

"No doctor. Aisha is one of my best friends. We did everything together in high school." Kim seemed very baffled about what she just saw. "Or at least what I remember of it."

"That's impossible. She's been doing those shows since she was thirteen." He says, finishing up the last of Kimberly's paperwork. "Just relax. Try not to think too much."

Kim just laid there thinking about how nothing made sense to her. Finally she couldn't take it and picked up the phone that was sitting next to her bed. Following the directions to get an outside line, she called what she assumed was Tommy's home number. She anxiously awaited someone to pick up. "Is Mr. or Mrs. Oliver there?" Kimberly blurts out.

On the other line is a young girl of about 16. "Who? You must have the wrong number."

The girl is about to hang up when Kim asks her a question. "Hey wait! What number did I call?" When the girl reads back Tommy's number she is even more confused. "I did call the right number. How long have you had that phone number?"

"We've had this number for five years. Who may I ask is calling?" The girl is now starting to become annoyed by the questions.

"Kimberly Hart. Who is this?"

The girl is in disbelief. "No way! I watched you on TV compete in the Pan Global Games when I was a young girl. I wanted to be just like…"

"Hello? Are you there?" Kimberly asks, as the phone line went silent.

"You can't be Kimberly Hart. Kimberly Hart was in a really bad car accident nine years ago and went into a coma. It was all over the news."

Kim became intrigued. "Really? Tell me more."

"Well, we had a funeral type of thing here in her hometown of Angel Grove since it didn't look like she was gonna make it. Her stupid soon to be in-laws were set on keeping her at the medical facility down there away from her family. Her fiancé's father really freaked me out during an interview on TV. Gave me the creeps. Apparently he has ties with the government."

"Well, were you at this funeral? Who was there?" Kimberly asks, trying to find out as much as possible.

"I couldn't go in, but I rode by on my bike that day. I saw this one man bawling his eyes out. He was with this girl Kat. I think they were a couple." She walks over to the caller ID and sees that the number is from a hospital in Orlando.

Just then the nurse comes in and hangs up the phone. "No out of state phone calls Kimberly."

"Out of state?" Kim asked. "I want to go home and visit my family."

"You just saw your family Kimberly. They can take you home after we make sure you're alright." The nurse explained as she begun to change the sheets.

"That was not my family. I'm talking about my family in Angel Grove."

The nurse laughed. "Kimberly, Angel Grove was wiped out by the evil space aliens."

Kim sat there staring at the nurse. "I know you're lying. I was just talking to a girl from Angel Grove on the phone."

The nurse stopped what she was doing and ran out of the room. Kimberly decided she was going to leave the hospital and get some questions answered. Almost to the door, Kim realized she wasn't going to get far in a hospital gown. There was a t-shirt and pair of sweat pants in with her gymnastic wear that she decided to put on. Once at the elevator, the man from earlier spotted her. Kimberly quickly pressed the ground floor button and hoped he couldn't catch up. She reached the lobby where she was met by two security guards. Kim fainted at the sight of them.

Kimberly awoke to the sounds of talking outside her hospital room. She crept over to the doorway to get a better listen.

"Why haven't you been keeping a better eye on her? If she gets away and remembers who I am, I'm done for and taking you with me."

The nurse turned to enter the room and saw Kim standing in front of her. "You belong in bed. Let's go." She walked Kim over to the bed and tucked her in.

"What were you talking about out there? You were talking about me, weren't you?" Kim asked, as if she already knew the answer.

Before the nurse could answer, a protest formed outside the building. She walked over to the window before quickly rushing out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Kimberly asked herself, going over to the window to find out. She saw about fifty people with signs chanting "Free Kimberly!" Security then began threatening the protesters to leave. Among the protesters she spots Coach Schmidt. Kim begins to remember her Pan Global Games training.

"I think we need to have that talk now." A man says, as Kimberly quickly turns around.

"It's you again. Why are you trying to keep me away from my life? I don't even know you." Kim asks.

He continues to stand there, still and slightly creepy. "Of course you know me. You just don't remember. And I'm here to keep it that way."

Kimberly begins to cry. "Why don't you just let me go home and see my family? I don't remember anybody here."

The man still hasn't moved a muscle. "I can't let you do that."

"Why not?" Kim asks, wiping her eyes with tissue.

"That would put me in a bad position. I'm afraid you're just gonna have to remain here."

"For how long?" Kim says, as the man begins to walk away. "I said, how long?" He continues walking as if she said nothing.


End file.
